1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing rods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fits-in-bottom-of-tackle-box, portable, fishing rod holder that is configured so that it is adaptable for use with available environmental support structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing rod holders are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,156, 5,560,137, 6,898,893, 7,254,915 and 7,841,125.
These inventions usually are targeted to specific environmental support structure. Thus, they usually have no significant adaptability to varying environmental support structures.
In reality, the available support structures often vary for many, if not most, users. A fishing rod holder receiving cavity or affixing device is often unavailable. Even when they might be available, users usually lack the knowledge and tools needed to attach a fishing rod holder to such devices.
An improved, adaptable fishing rod holder is therefore needed; one that provides for easy attaching and detaching of the holder to whatever environmental support structure is available. In addition, any adjustments needed to affix the holder to different environmental support structures must be able to be made quickly and easily. Finally, it would be especially desirable that if this desired, improved fishing rod holder were configured such that it could fit within the bottom of the fisherman's tackle box.